series_de_tvfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Boney M.
Grupo de pop y música de baile nacido del laboratorio musical del productor Frank Farian que logró una efímera fama en la recta final de los años setenta. Fueron sus integrantes Bobby Farrell (1949), con su inconfundible voz grave y gutural, y las jóvenes Maizie Williams (1951), Marcia Barrett (1948) y Liz Mitchell (1952). Aunque los cuatro eran de origen caribeño, el grupo se ensambló en el país de su productor, frame|Integrantes del grupo Boney M.Alemania. Con un inconfundible estilo disco, Boney M. lanzó en 1977 los singles Daddy Cool, Sunny, una versión de Bobby Hebb, Ma baker y Belfast. Bastaron estos cuatro temas y un primer álbum para que Boney M. llegara a lo más alto de las listas de media Europa, incluida Inglaterra. En aquel país consiguen su primer número uno con Rivers of Babylon (1978), una adaptación para pistas de bailes de un viejo tema tradicional de contenido religioso. De Rivers of Babylon se vendieron dos millones de copias, lo que lo convirtió en el sencillo más vendido hasta la fecha después de Mull of kyntire de Wings. El álbum que contenía el single, titulado Night flight to Venus (1978), copó la lista de ventas por espacio de un mes. Hasta 1980, los lanzamientos de Boney M. se contaron por éxitos: otros dos álbumes suyos llegaron al número uno. A mediados de los ochenta, tras lanzar un single que no entró en el top treinta, el grupo desapareció de la escena musical rápidamente y sin dejar huella, de la misma manera en que había entrado. Surgieron rumores de reunión a finales de los años ochenta, pero no se hicieron realidad. En los noventa, sin embargo, se lanzó una recopilación de sus éxitos en un revival de sonido disco, y las ventas volvieron a dispararse, claro indicio de la pervivencia del grupo más allá de su efímera carrera. Historia Más allá de las preferencias personales del autor, que van en dirección opuesta, reconocemos que, sin duda, Boney M fue un fenómeno interesante. En el marco rutilante de la música disco, tenía una sonoridad semejante a otras agrupaciones del momento que corrían sobre los mismos carriles de arreglos de voces y cuerdas como, por sólo citar un caso, The Silver Convenction —¿se acuerdan de Fly Robin, Fly?—. Pero en cuanto a look, era verdaderamente único. Y es que precisamente en lo que se llamó Eurodisco a mediados de la década de los 70, The Silver Convention y Boney M coinciden en el lugar de fundación, Alemania, aunque los integrantes de ambos conjuntos no nacieron allí. Boney M se fundó originalmente en Alemania Occidental —en aquella época todavía el país estaba divido en dos, el lado comunista al Este y el que no lo era al Oeste—, gracias a la idea del productor alemán Frank (Franz) Farian, que además era cantante y compositor. Eso ocurrió en 1975, y sus miembros fueron tres mujeres afrocaribeñas, Liz Mitchell y Marcia Barret, de Jamaica, y Maizie Williams, de la isla Montserrate. Mitchell nació en 1952, y tenía 11 años cuando su familia emigró a Londres y llegó a Alemania para reemplazar el papel de Donna Summer en la versión alemana en los teatros del musical Hair; Barrett nació en 1948 y, como Mitchell, se mudó de su natal Jamaica a Inglaterra y luego a Alemania, y Williams, que nació en 1951, llegó a Europa más tarde, en su juventud, para trabajar como modelo, donde ganó el concurso de Miss Black Beautiful en 1973. Una leyenda urbana apunta que Maizie era un hombre —un travesti—, por su porte, estatura y voz profunda, pero eso no es cierto. El otro miembro capital de Boney M fue Bobby Farrell, el electrizante moreno de menuda figura, que en las presentaciones live! aportaba su coreografía cuasi gimnástica de movimientos espasmódicos, una muestra anticipada de los movimientos que más tarde representaron la gestualidad del rap y del “baile del robot”. Bobby, cuyo nombre completo era Roberto Alfonso Farrell, nació en San Nicolás, Aruba, el 6 de octubre de thumb|342px|Bobby Farrell1949, y murió a los 61 años el 30 de diciembre de del 2010. Muchos críticos de música insisten en que por lo menos a nivel de imagen —y Boney M era tanto o casi más esto que una acto sonoro— Bobby era la esencia misma y espíritu del cuarteto. Farrell vivió en Aruba hasta los 15 años, cuando comienza su vida de marinero y se establece en Noruega. Pero como su vocación era la música, se va a Alemania donde le dijeron que tendría mejores oportunidades para desarrollar su talento. Lo más lejos a que pudo llegar allí fue a DJ, función en la que mientras tocaba la música desarrollaba sus contorsiones rítmicas. Sin embargo, fue justamente esto lo que lamó la atención de Farian y lo que abrió las puertas a Boney M. Antes de arribar al punto en que descubre a Farrell, Farian había grabado él todas las pistas de una canción bailable, Baby, Do You Wanna Bump?, en diciembre de 1974. Farrell, poseedor de una magnífica voz de bajo, incluso hizo los falsetes de la pieza. Pero no se identificó a sí mismo en los créditos, sino que creó el seudónimo de Boney M, nacido del detective Boney de la serie australiana de TV de su predilección. Como la canción pegó muy bien, particularmente en Holanda y en Bélgica, en ese momento fue que Farian imaginó fundar y producir un cuarteto que terminó siendo el Boney M que conocimos. Farian, de entrada, juntó algunos miembros que luego abandonaron el grupo, como Sheyla Bonnick —que era amiga de Maizie—, y un bailarín conocido simplemente como Mike. Una chica llamada Natalie también visitó los momentos más tempranos de Boney M, y hasta la cantante Claudia Barry que luego hizo una exitosa carrera como intérprete de música disco en el Viejo Continente, pero que dejó el proyecto de Farian porque éste sólo le permitía doblar las canciones. Finalmente, una vez hallado Bobby, Farian completa los ingredientes definitivos de su receta cuando ya estaban a bordo Liz, Marcia y Maizie. El primer álbum de Boney M, editado en 1976, fue Take the Heat on Me, y enseguida resultó un éxito. Los detractores de Boney M inmediatamente dijeron que la agrupación era vocalmente fraudulaneta, porque aunque Maizie cantaba, Farian halló su tesitura demasiado áspera para lo que él quería, y Bobby era desafinado, por lo que decidió que él mismo, Farian, haría en estudio la voz masculina, para que Farrell la doblara en los shows. Según reveló Liz posteriormente, en lo que cantar se refiere, las verdaderas voces de Boney M fueron únicamente la de ella —a la que se le hacía overdubbing en estudio para llenar el lip-synching de Marcia y de Maizie— y la Farian. Todo esto se mantuvo en secreto. De haber recibido BM acaso algún premio importante, entonces el escándalo habría estallado, como ocurrió años más tarde con la apócrifa agrupación de Millie Vanelli en los años 80. Mas el caso es que pronto Daddy Cool se convirtió en un gran hit en Europa y así llegaron luego los demás LP’s, Love For Sale; Nightlight of Venus, y Oceans of Fantasy, este último de 1979, del que podríamos decir que marca el punto de alto de Boney M que en realidad, aunque intensa en Europa, tuvo sólo una breve trayectoria de suceso de alrededor de tres años. Hoy se recuerdan sus más grandes éxitos: Ma Baker; Bahama Mama; Brown Girl in the Ring; By the Rivers of Babylon, y su magnífica versión —así hay que apuntarlo— de Sunny, de Bobby Hebb, allá de 1966. Parte del encanto del show en vivo y la imagen general de Boney M era la explotación del lado sexy de las jóvenes morenas del grupo, como se aprecia en la portada del disco Love for Sale… frame|center|Boney M. Love for Sale …y también en la carátula del standard play de By The Rivers of Babylon. frame|center|Boney M. Rivers OF Babylon Boney M fue más popular en Europa que en EEUU, donde apenas instalaron pálidamente un solo hit en el verano de 1978, el citado By the Rivers of Babylon, que ni llegó siquiera a los números 20 en el American Top 40. Recorrió esos charts por unos 21 días, y la posición más alta que alcanzó fue el No. 30, en la semana del 26 de agosto de 1978. frame|center|El citado By the Rivers of Babylon Por razones obvias, Boney M fue muy popular en el Caribe, especialmente en el lado angloparlante de la cuenca, en algunos países de América hispana, y en Cuba, aunque en La Isla sólo a nivel de presencia radial, porque el mercado discográfico fue extinguido allí desde 1959. Artistas de la nómina de Hansa en Alemania y de Atlantic en Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, el concepto de Boney M se disuelve cuando en 1980 el propio Farian echa a Farrell “por inconfiable”. Para sorpresa de los expertos de la industria, aunque casi a tumbos, Boney M supervive a la ausencia de las payaserías de Bobby, pero para 1984 se les terminó el vapor. Durante el resto de los 80 y los 90, y aún hasta en los años 2000, Boney M se convirtió en una entelequia a duras apenas lucrativa, y cuya motivación era justo ese mismo propósito, el de exprimirle algún dinero apelando a glorias pasadas. En ese período de décadas, tuvo intentos de repunte en un cóctel de viejos y nuevos miembros, y hasta algún encuentro o intento nostálgico de esto. Pero en realidad, nada ni siquiera como la sombra de la etapa de Bahama Mama... Para rematar, el Daddy Cool de Boney M desapareció: tras mudarse a Amsterdam, continuó su vida profesional en escenarios de Europa, y así en la mañana del 30 de diciembre del 2010 Bobby Farrell falleció a consecuencia de un ataque al corazón en la ciudad de San Petersburgo, donde luego fue enterrado. Farrell se encontraba allí con su espectáculo y después de terminar de tocar con su banda en un club local se quejó de falta de aire. Fue hallado al día siguiente por personal de hotelería en la habitación del hospedaje, ya inconsciente. El equipo médico convocado de emergencia a la escena no pudo reanimarlo. Quizás sea un exceso incluir a Boney M en la lista de las agrupaciones pop antológicas del siglo XX, pero sería injusto negarle un sitial en el irrepetible panorama de la música popular de las décadas de los 60 y 70. Boney M tenía personalidad propia y era imposible confundirla con otra agrupación. Son —o fueron— un elemento tangible de una época. Éxitos Rivers Of Babylon, originalmente del grupo jamaicano The Melodians y con letras parcialmente basadas en el salmo 137, se convirtió en el segundo mayor éxito de ventas en el Reino Unido en 1978. Después de que Rivers of Babylon empezara a bajar, vino Brown Girl in the Ring que llegó al número 2 de las listas de ventas. El grupo también alcanzó el número 2 de ventas en el Reino Unido con Mary's Boy Child/O My Lord, anteriormente grabado por Harry Belafonte. Otro éxito fue Ma Baker, sobre la criminal americana del mismo nombre, y fueron relevantes éxitos en España otros temas como el dedicado a El Lute y Feliz Navidad. En 1986, diez años después de su lanzamiento con su formación original, el grupo acumulaba 18 discos de platino, 15 discos de oro y cerca de 150 millones de unidades vendidas por el mundo. Ese mismo año el grupo desaparece; sin embargo se reunia de vez en cuando para apariciones esporádicas en televisión y recordar sus éxitos más populares. En un ranking de ventas en 2010 dentro del Reino Unido, Boney M aparece en el quinto y décimo lugar con los dos temas anteriores. son el único grupo que aparece dos veces en los diez primeros puestos de las listas; una hazaña solo igualada por Los Beatles. Boney M con sus sonidos sensuales y ritmos pegadizos, se convirtió en uno de los grupos más conocidos en todo el mundo, incluyendo África y Asia. Discografía * Take The Heat Off Me (1976) Daddy Cool, Take The Heat Off Me, Sunny, Baby Do You Wanna Bump, No Woman No Cry, Fever, Got A Man On My Mind, Lovin' Or Leavin', New York City, Perfect. * Love For Sale (1977) Ma Baker, Love For Sale, Belfast, Have You Ever Seen The Rain, Gloria, Can You Waddle, Plantation Boy, Motherless Child, Silent Lover, A Woman Can Change A Man, Still I'm Sad, Ma Baker (Remix Version 1), Stories. * Nightflight To Venus (1978) Nightflight To Venus, Rasputin, Painter Man, He Was A Steppenwolf, King of The Road, Rivers of Babylon, Voodoonight, Brown Girl In The Ring, Never Change Lovers In The Middle of The Night, Heart of Gold, Mary's Boy Child / Oh My Lord, Dancing In The Streets * Oceans of Fantasy (1979) Let It All Be Music, Gotta Go Home, Bye Bye Bluebird, Bahama Mama, Hold On I'm Coming, Two of Us, Ribbons of Blue, Oceans of Fantasy, El Lute, No More Chain Gang, I'm Born Again, No Time To Lose, The Calendar Song, I See A Boat On The River, My Friend Jack. * Boonoonoonoonoos (1981) Boonoonoonoos, Train To Skaville / Is Shall Sing, Silly Confusion, Ride To Agadir, Jimmy, African Moon, We Kill The World (Don't Kill The World), Homeland Africa, Malaika, Consuela Biaz, Breakaway, Sad Movies, Goodbye My Friend, Felicidad, Strange. * Ten Thousand Lightyears (1984) Exodus, Wild Planet, Future World, Where Did Yo Go, Ten Thousand Lightyears, I Feel Good, Somehwere In The World, Bel Ami, Living Like A Moviestar, Dizzy, The Alibama, Jimmy (Version), Barbarella Fortuneteller, The Carnival Is Over, Babysitter. * Kalimba De Luna (1984) Happy Song, Going Back West, Jambo Hakuna Matata, Kalimba De Luna, Felicidad, Gadda Da Vida, Chilfren of Paradise, Ma Baker (Remix Versio del 93), Time To Remember, Da La De La, Papa Chico, Lady Godiva, Hooray! Hooray! It's A Holi-Holiday, Boney M. On 45 * Eye Dance (1985) Young, Free And Single, Todos Buenos, Give It Up, Sample City, My Cherie Amour, Eye Dance, Got Cha Loco, Dreadlock Holiday, Chica Da Silva, Bang Bang Lulu, Mother And Child Reunion, I'm Alive * Happy Christmas (1991) Mary's Boy Child / Oh My Lord, When A Child Is Born, White Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Jingle Bells, Zion's Daughter, Darkness Is Falling, Hark The Herald Angels Sing, Little Drummer Boy, The First Noël, Oh Christmas Tree, I'll Be For Christmas, Oh Come All Ye Faithful, Petit Papa Noël, Winter Fairy-Tale, Joy To The World, Auld Lang Syne, Christmas Medley,Mary's Boy Child / Oh My Lord (Kids Version). * Best In Spain (1996) * The Best Of Boney M (1997) * 20th Century Hits (1999) * Christmas Party (1999) * Remix-2005 (2005) * The magic of Boney M (2006) * Disco Collection (2007) Enlaces externos Boney M. Web oficial Categoría:Grupos musicales Categoría:Música